


Anxiety Over Breakfast

by Montagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag this, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montagne/pseuds/Montagne
Summary: Olivier has some problems and Gilles is willing to help.





	Anxiety Over Breakfast

Gilles softly sighed before sitting down at the table, watching as the other operators filtered around and took the seats next to their squad-mates. He’d been left alone for the past week due to missions and solo training sessions and it was exhausting, he was lonely and craved attention. What he didn’t expect was Olivier Flament to sit down next to him in a huff. Gilles raised an eyebrow before leaning forward slightly and waited, Olivier would talk when he wanted to. In these moods, Olivier always spilled what was bothering him when he was ready to say.

  
It took Olivier a few minutes to get the words that he wanted to say together but Gilles waited patiently. His never-ending patience is what Olivier appreciated most about Gilles, that and his handsome face. He’d never come to terms with being attracted to Gilles and since Olivier had been battling a silent battle. Olivier looked at Gilles with tired eyes and dragged a hand down his face. “Gilles... I’ll need to talk to you in private. I don’t feel… okay talking about this here.”

  
_Oh_. It was one of these matters. Olivier usually spoke to him in private about things close to his personal life. His ex and child were one of the many topics before, maybe it’s that topic again? Gilles nodded and drank the last of his coffee. “Of course, after breakfast we can speak, oui? I don’t want you skipping out on food because something’s bothering you…. Again.” Gilles tilts his head and sets his empty cup down, looking towards the amount of food on Olivier’s plate. There wasn’t much and its worried Gilles, he only did this when it caused him intense anxiety.

  
Olivier took a deep breath and nodded, shoveling food into his mouth in response. He paused for a minute and gently closed his eyes. How was he going to confess this to his best friend of four years? Gilles and Olivier had known each other since they were in GIGN together. He focused on his quarantine work after Gilles had been selected by Rainbow. Apparently, Gilles put in a good word for Olivier, hence why he was recruited after Operation Outbreak despite the risks he posed. He was a good soldier and stuck to his word, saving the many over the few, even if it risked his own life.

  
He sipped his coffee silently before setting it down next to his plate before glancing at Gilles again. Olivier felt better with a full stomach, but he was still afraid of how things would go down. He had no clue on Gilles’s sexuality and it drove him crazy, after all they both were Catholic. This was against the rules. It wasn’t in the bible and many priests talked about how it was against God. Shaking his head, Olivier swallowed the last bit of food and glanced back at Gilles. He was as ready as he’d ever been.

  
Both men stood up and dropped their dishes off at the kitchen sink before leaving to go to Olivier’s room. It was a safe place for them to speak. He leaned against the door and locked it once Gilles was inside. Turning around, he glanced up at the literal mountain that was Gilles. The blush started crawling up the back of his neck and Olivier became tongue-tied.

  
Gilles tilted his head, wondering what was going on in Olivier’s head currently. The blush and him being tongue-tied wasn’t normal. “Olivier? What’s wrong?” He stepped closer and looked down at Olivier’s hidden face.

  
“I… I don’t know how else to say it. Gilles Toure, je t’aime.” Olivier looked up at Gilles’s face and gulped. It was out. He couldn’t take it back.

  
Gilles took a second to think. He leaned down before pressing a hand to Olivier’s cheek, “Do you really feel like this, Olivier?”

  
Olivier nodded before glancing away. Gilles could still say no, could still reject him and push him away. “Oui, je me sens vraiment comme ça.”

  
Gilles smiled softly, enjoying the weight of Olivier’s face in his hands. It felt right. It felt perfect to him, for him to be cradling this man’s face in his hands. He pulled Olivier closer and pressed his lips to the others. The kiss felt as if static was rolling over his skin, causing goosebumps and a light shiver. He pulled away before humming softly, “Je t’aime aussi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je me sens vraiment comme ça. = Yes, I truly feel like this.


End file.
